


Sorvete

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [12]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Trisal, Tudo Pra Mim, meu trisal, safadeza, saliência
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Jane, Lisbon e Cho fazendo uma pausa para comer um sorvetinho.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sorvete

**Author's Note:**

> OLAR!  
> Bom, janeiro já acabou, mas eu vou continuar escrevendo mesmo assim. Foda-se a polícia. Essa originalmente foi escrita para o Fushigikage, e já aproveitei para incluí-la no desafio também.  
> Inspirada na décima segunda palavra da lista, "sorvete". E vamos de trisal dessa vez... Meu trisal... /suspiro  
> Boa leitura!!

\- Hmmm, são tantas opções...

  
Patrick passava os olhos entre os vários tipos de sorvete, sem saber qual escolher. Cho e Lisbon o aguardavam logo ao lado, já impacientes.

  
\- Não é muito difícil, Jane - reclamou Teresa.

  
\- Vá de chocolate. Chocolate sempre é bom - se manifestou Cho, segurando seu sorvete de chocolate meio amargo.

  
\- Está bem, está bem. Me esperem lá fora.

  
Os dois agentes saíram, reclamando entre si da atitude do ex-vidente. Sentaram-se num banco sob a sombra de uma árvore frondosa, um em cada ponta. Com o calor, os sorvetes começavam a derreter aos poucos, e Teresa apressou-se para comer antes que o seu se desmanchasse. Gostava muito de sorvete, mas odiava o processo de comê-lo; sempre acabava com os dedos sujos e grudentos. Já Cho, sempre contido, comia o seu sem maiores problemas.

  
Jane enfim havia escolhido seu sorvete, tenha optado pelo clássico sabor baunilha. Sentou-se confortavelmente entre seus dois companheiros, esticando o braço direito no encosto do banco, atrás de Lisbon.

  
\- Baunilha?

  
\- É, eu gosto. O que tem?

  
\- Sei lá, com tantos sabores pra escolher e você escolhe um que você sempre come... - respondeu Lisbon, que havia escolhido chocolate com menta.

  
\- Bom, se eu não estivesse sendo pressionado, eu teria tempo de escolher um fora do convencional - retrucou Patrick, que se virou para Cho. - E você? Não vá me dizer que concorda com a Reese...

  
Kimball não respondeu, ocupado com sua própria casquinha; apenas movimentou seus ombros, num claro sinal de concordância com o que sua chefe havia dito. Ela sorriu triunfante, enquanto Jane soltou um ruído exasperado.

  
\- Meu Deus, como vocês estão ranzinzas hoje... Até parece falta de sexo.

  
Ambos reagiram imediatamente à ousada frase de Patrick: Cho engasgou com seu sorvete e teve uma crise de tosse, enquanto Lisbon corou tanto que parecia o desenho de morango na fachada da sorveteria.

  
\- Mas não precisam ficar preocupados, pois resolveremos isso em casa, hoje a noite.

  
\- Patrick, aqui não - murmurou Teresa, ainda muito constrangida. 

  
\- Eu não falei pra fazer aqui... Falei em casa.

  
\- Você me entendeu.

  
Patrick assentiu, com um ar travesso no rosto. Já havia provocado Lisbon; agora, era a vez de Cho. Voltou-se para ele, que havia recém acabado de comer o sorvete e exibia uma mancha de chocolate no canto da boca.

  
\- Kim, você está com o rosto sujo. Não não, deixa que eu resolvo.

  
Antes que Cho pudesse limpar o sorvete, Patrick aproximou-se e o beijou, justamente em cima do local sujo. Demorou alguns segundos a mais, de propósito, para passar a ponta de sua língua na pele do moreno. Sabia que o ato lhe causaria arrepios, o que foi confirmado quando sentiu a respiração pesada de Cho tocar seu pescoço.  
Se afastou, seus olhos fixos nos olhos escuros dele. Sua expressão se mantinha cerrada como de costume, mas havia um certo ar de malícia na mínima curvatura de seu sorriso.

  
\- Limpou, Patrick?

  
\- Limpei, sim. Bem melhor. - respondeu, a voz lenta e um pouco mais rouca que o normal. Em seguida, tornou sua atenção para Lisbon, que observava a cena com um misto de choque e aprovação.

  
\- Com ciúmes, Reese?

  
\- Que bobagem, Jane... Claro que não...

  
Sorridente, Patrick se aproximou dela e depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios da agente. Também levou una bons segundos roçando a boca na pele alva dela, tão sutilmente que - e tinha certeza disso - provocaria nela os mesmos arrepios que sabia ter provocado em Cho. Quando se afastou, viu que Lisbon estava, outra vez, muitíssimo vermelha; porém, sua expressão não parecia nada contrariada... Sentindo que tanto Patrick quando Cho a observavam, ela afastou o olhar, mordendo o lábio para tentar controlar o sorriso.

  
Os três ficaram em silêncio, juntos, por mais algum tempo. Saíram assim que terminaram os sorvetes; Jane estava um passo a frente, cantarolando alguma música antiga, e Cho aproveitou a deixa para se aproximar de Lisbon.

  
\- Chefe.

  
\- Kimball...

  
\- Eu vi seu rosto depois dele ter me beijado.

  
Teresa, de repente, ficou muito interessada nos seus próprios sapatos. Sentiu as bochechas arderem novamente.

  
\- É que gostei muito da cena.

  
\- E eu gostei muito de saber disso. _Muito._

  
Os dois se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos, quietos. Kimball logo sorriu de canto. Não precisavam trocar nenhuma palavra, pois os dois entendiam o que queriam dizer um ao outro apenas com um olhar. Geralmente era assim com Jane, também - mas o ex-vidente gostava muito de falar...

  
\- Ei, o que estão falando? Espero que não seja de mim - manifestou-se Patrick, parando de repente de caminhar.

  
\- Mas é claro que falamos de você.

  
\- Vamos planejar o que faremos com você hoje a noite. - disse Teresa, logo após a resposta de Kimball.

  
Ao ouvir seus dois amantes, Patrick sorriu um sorriso largo. Acenou a cabeça em concordância, lembrando-se de noites anteriores. Mal podia esperar para ver o que eles aprontariam dali a algumas horas.

  
\- Pois muito bem. Podem continuar.

  
E voltou a caminhar, assobiando outra música. Atrás dele, Cho e Lisbon seguiam, também sorridentes.


End file.
